Tribute to Hughes
by Kitsunefan203
Summary: This is my tribute to the fallen Lt. Colonel Maes Hughes....this a songfic to the song One Last Breath by the group Creed....it may seem like a stupid song and story, but work with me! It's my first songfic!


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Fullmetal Alchemist or anything that occurs within the series. This story is basically a song fan fiction that came to me while listening to Creed's "One Last Breath", the lyrics just seemed appropriate for the episode where Lt. Colonel Maes Hughes faced his last moments on earth before his death at the hands of….well, I don't dare tell unless you the readers and fans of Fullmetal Alchemist probably have figured out the culprit by now! Enjoy

_Today started out like any other day, I got up, kissed my wife Gracia and embraced my daughter Elysia as if there was no end to my day, I thought that going to work would keep my mind on track, but mind was somewhere else as I had been investigating the workings of Laboratory 5….._

_**Please come now **_

_**I think I'm falling**_

_**Holding on to all I think is safe**_

_**It seems I found the road to nowhere**_

_**And I'm trying to escape**_

_Once more I had found myself buried in my work and what I was trying to find out, but as I poured over old documents and figures of the ancient rebellion in Ishbal…..many things occurred in that war that I was never involved in; the only thing I do know about this ancient rebellion that had started with a shot heard around the perimeter of the ancient desert city. _

_**I yelled back when I heard thunder**_

_**But I'm down to one last breath**_

_**And with it let my say **_

_**Let me say**_

_As the day ran on and I was called to the office of Fuhrer King Bradley, I didn't know what was in store for me…..Roy has been distraught over something lately and on top of figuring out this mystery, I'm trying to be a good friend, but no matter what alley I turn down things change for the difference of the moment._

_**Hold me now**_

_**I'm six feet from the edge**_

_**And I'm thinking **_

_**That maybe six feet**_

_**Ain't so far down**_

_Something strange is happening within the halls and walls of Headquarters, but I haven't yet figured it out as I pour over the documents once more before I go home to check on my family. Things are fine within my home, but I feel that something is wrong in what I am finding in my readings over the Ishbal massacre and the workings that went on within the darkened halls of Laboratory 5….what things have occurred here?_

_**I'm looking down**_

_**Now that it's over **_

_**Reflecting on all of my mistakes**_

_**I thought I found the road to somewhere**_

_**Somewhere in his grace**_

_**I'm cried out**_

_**Heaven save me**_

_**But I'm down to one last breath**_

_**And with it let me say**_

_**Let me say**_

_I have found out the truth behind the events of Ishbal! I know the truth behind why the State Military had hidden the truth for so long…..with this Roy could go to the top and reveal the lies about the Fuhrer for he truly he is, once and for all. I've taken the liberty to get in touch with the Fuhrer's secretary in hopes of talking to Dr. Marcoh, the very man that created the Philosopher's Stone for which the Eastern Rebellion had occurred over. We stroll down the hall towards Marcoh's room and as I walked towards his room, I felt the need to get out in the open the truth to someone that may know the truth like I…..there is an eerie feeling of trouble ahead…._

_**Sad eyes**_

_**Follow me**_

_**But I still believe there's something left for me**_

_**So please come stay with me**_

**_Because I still believe there something left for you and me_**

_**For you and me**_

_**For you and me**_

_I've come to realize that some secrets are meant to be hidden as I fall to my death as I have received the cruel pain of a searing hot knife at the speed of a speeding bullet from the barrel of a gun as it comes shooting near my heart. I feared that this would be my consequence for poking into the past and trying to reveal the truth behind the corruption of the Military that I had been apart of too long._

_**Hold me now**_

_**I'm six feet from the edge **_

_**And I'm thinking**_

_**Hold me now **_

_**I'm six feet from the edge**_

_**And I'm thinking **_

_**Maybe six feet ain't so far down**_

_I watch from the towering clouds over the funeral to mourn my passing and as I do I ponder what could be left for my dear friends and my loved ones that I have left behind in this world due to something that I have done by trying to reveal the truth behind something that was better left unknown….for now my loved ones and Roy, may you all find comfort in each others arms and in your times of pain as your lives go on without me…never forget me, for you all of you will never be forgotten when the end comes for you….._

_**Please come now**_

_**I think I'm falling**_

_**Holding on to all **_

_**I think is**_

_**Safe…**_

_Please read and review this song fan fiction, this is my first of two that I've planned, the other one that I have planned is for Spike of Cowboy Bebop….it's going to be to the song My Sacrifice by Creed, if you guys know the song, then you would understand the reason for the song and why I plan to write it around Spike and Julia…enjoy this one!_


End file.
